the specter's child
by maoambubble
Summary: i just wrote this for fun. it is about a fairy called alisha who is discovered by accident and is forced to move frequently and in one town she finds the love of her life and a rich, evil girl who will go to extreme lengths to find out alisha's secret.


**The spectres' child**

**Manuscript.**

**Prologue**

**At a young age I am staring death in the face. Guns pointed at me. I have been running of my life. I might as well surrender. Even though I am completely innocent I am still sentenced to death by those who do not understand. By those who think I am beautiful yet dangerous. I am not a danger to anyone unless they are a danger to me. I have been an outcast all my life. I made myself that. **

**Anyone would want to be my friend but it's… risky to get too involved with me. My world. My life. It's a world where you have to stand up for yourself. My kind are pretty much indestructible if we play our cards right. But right now I feel human enough not to be foolish and react to the guns. I just hope I survive this night. One of the guns is less than 5 feet away and pointing straight at my heart. The man pulls the trigger, and then I scream as the bullet speeds towards me. Screaming is a normal human reaction. But I knew I was more than a normal human. I am strong. I hold my head high as the bullet is edging closer towards my heart. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**I have caused me and my mum to move again. This would be the third time we have moved in 2 months. My mum should be frustrated. But she is so passionate. She is the only person who looks out for me. I am the blame for all the commotion but my mum does not want me to be found guilty.**

**My mum is a fairy, same as I am, and she is well know for her love and care. I also have the fairy gene in my blood, I am well know for being the youngest… but also for being the one that the police are looking for. But my specialty power is water.**

**I will miss New York but we have to move because the police are still searching for me. I am innocent but just one person about 2 years ago saw my agility and power in action and now the police are all over me and my mum. So now we are moving to Palm Beach. **

**I'm going to a new school; A new school where I intend on having no friends. That was the safest way. But not the easiest in some ways. Most people tend to avoid me, but once in a while one or two people get attached to me as I don't look scary but I scare so many people. It doesn't happen often but it is possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

**My mum like all mums gets all teary on my first day of school. My mum could sense I was anxious so before I walked out the door my mum said in her angelic voice**

"**Don't be so afraid sweetie, we will make this work." **

**I thanked her and started walking. **

**On the way to my new school I was thinking I really hope I don't be made a fuss of because I'm the new student that would mess up my plans. That would get people wanting to be my friend.**

**As I approach the school, I get the impression that the school is not very big, which could only mean there is going to be a fuss. Brilliant. I walk through the doors to the reception area. It seems peaceful, only one other student in there too engrossed in his book to notice me. I walk up to the desk and the lady behind it said in the most elegant voice**

"**Hello how can I help?"**

**Then she got up and walked round in front of on the desk. **

**This was the most elegant lady I have ever seen. She was wearing a rose red silk dress that trailed along the floor, and maroon coloured hair that was styled into a bob. Her beautiful, hypnotising eyes were the same colour as here hair. And she was nicely tanned not too pale but not too tanned she looks fake. She just looked amazing.**

**I replied kindly saying**

"**Hello I am Alisha Whitmore. The new student."**

**Her eyes fluttered with admiration and flashed a brilliant smile and said**

"**Oh yes we have been expecting you! We have organised a student to give you a tour of the school and make sure you settle in properly."**

**Brilliant just what I didn't need. But I replied as nicely as possible.**

"**Thank you so much, so where is the student?"**

**She took one of her tanned fingers and pointed at the boy who was too engrossed in his book to notice me was now listening to our conversation. Then he stood up and smiled. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

**The boy was tall and tanned; dressed rather casual and has black ruffled hair. He seemed different though, I could sense he wasn't so self centred. I liked that. He took my hand like a gentleman and said**

"**Hello I am Matt Harris and I will be your tour guide today do you want to get started?" **

**I could feel myself blushing and he chuckled and then smiled.**

"**Umm yes of course lets get started!" **

**I said enthusiastically. Then we started the tour around school.**

**Just before it was lunch we kind of lost track of the tour and just spoke between us.**

"**So you came from New York?" He asks curiously.**

"**Yes I did but I wasn't born there." I replied. I felt like I could talk to him like a friend.**

"**Oh really so where were you born?" matt respects my privacy and he notices my awkwardness towards that question so he moved on to another question. **

"**So who do you live with?" Matt said in a sweet voice.**

"**I live with my mother and you?"**

"**I live with my dad." **

**The lunch bell rings and I flash matt a smile before disappearing in the crowd. **

**But someone grabs my hand and wrenches it behind my back before I could finally sit down outside to enjoy my lunch. Who the heck is it? I could here about three girls snickering behind me, I haven't spoken to anyone but matt so who could this be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

**I was shoved into the girl's toilets, feeling uncomfortable.**

"**Who are you?" I felt stupid enough to ask but I knew I needed to keep my calm. **

"**I am Skye charley, and you newbie?" the tallest sneered. She was pale with hair that was jet black that just smoothly trailed down her back and she had sapphire blue eyes. Just by looking at her you could tell she was rich.**

"**Alisha Whitmore what do you want with me?" I knew she herd the panic in my voice.**

"**I want you to stop flirting with matt, he is my future boyfriend and I am not going to let some freak ruin that!" she was getting infuriated**

"**Well in my defence matt was flirting with me and I have done nothing wrong and I suggest that you get some different intensions for you future." That done it. She was going to hit me her small group behind her started to sneer. Skye looked so angry she was going to explode… I would love it if she did explode. She snapped out her fist as fast as a python strikes. The last thing I remember is my head snapping back as her hand collided with my eye. **

**I must have been out for about 10 minuets and I got up to look at myself. They had matted up my hair burst my lip and gave me a black eye. Well it could have been worst. **

**I stumble out of the girl's toilets to see that matt was standing there in front of them. His face looked shocked when he saw me. **

"**Oh my gosh Alisha what happened?" he said with worry in his voice. **

"**I stumbled across Skye and she kind of took her anger out on me…" I said sheepishly. He put his thumb and fore finger on the bridge of his nose and said furiously**

"**Skye… when will she learn," then he muttered something and then said apologetically "sorry about that let me make it up to you… umm let me take you out to dinner or something…" then the bell went. **

"**Oh you know what here is my number text me and we will talk about it." Before he sped off into the crowd he gave me a slip of paper and a quick kiss on the cheek. I was left standing still blushing.**

**First day of school and I get beaten up. Brilliant. I can't wait for this week to be over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

**I strut through the door to my home and stomp up stairs to the bathroom to see whether I could sort myself out. There is nothing I can do about my eye and lip but my hair is going to pose a problem. **

**My mum sensed my anger and I didn't need to explain to her as she saw what I looked like. So as fast as possible I ran outside and decided to go to my special place where I feel happy. My mum didn't stop me.**

**I needed to go to the place of my birth for advice. Why didn't I strike Skye when I had the chance? These answers needed to be answered by the one person, other than my mum, that I looked up to. Destiny.**

**Destiny is one of the first fairies to learn the psychic powers, such as predicting the future. But now she is the best Politian a fairy could have. She is a very graceful fairy. Very pure. She doesn't like violence. She is as pale as a ghost but when she blushes it is the most beautiful red. Her hair is blond and she has pale blue eyes. **

**I have approached her door and I knock on it timidly. **

"**Come in" an angelic voice says. I walk in and sit down in front of the desk opposite destiny, my head dropping down.**

"**What seems to be the problem Alisha?" she asks with curiosity. I lift my head up and say**

"**Well I kind of got beaten up at school today but I didn't strike my attacker back why?" Destiny is still gasping and couldn't find the words to say. When she finally found the words to say she said  
>"Alisha, it is not in your nature to risk being found or to be violent."<strong>

**I sighed. **

"**Is that all Alisha?" I thought for a second, and then I said**

"**Yes destiny that is all." **

"**Then you may leave."**

"**Thank you destiny." **

**After that I flitter away back to my home in Palm Beach. So far our secret has been safe. No one in Palm Beach seems to know about what has been happening in other cites or our secret.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

**It's finally the weekend and I'm going out with matt on a hike in the mountains, even if I object to it, he still insists that we go to his hiding place. I hope I don't come across any trouble whatsoever, whether it's Skye and her group of nit wits or it's an ogre! **

**I'm off to meet matt now and start our hike. I'm getting mixed signals of danger because at first there was none and now there is. I see matt now with his and his dashing good looks, his ruffled black hair and his smile, it's a combination to melt my heart.**

"**Hi matt how are you?" **

"**Hi Alisha I'm good you? I am also really happy you accepted to come hiking with me" then he flashed the smile that makes my heart melt.**

"**I'm good and I'm happy I accepted to go hiking shall we get started?" **

"**Yes" he replied and took the lead on our way up to the mountains.**

**It took about an hour to reach his little hiding place in the mountains. It was a cave where light shimmers off of all of the walls. It's so pretty. And I loved having the day with matt. I can sense danger so I'm on edge but I'm still enjoying myself. Then matt said**

"**I'm really sorry about what happened with Skye, Alisha."**

"**Matt honestly don't worry about that it's just…I wonder are you dating her?" **

"**Alisha I have to worry because no one else would, and no I did once but that was the worst two months of my life…" I had to laugh and he joined in. then he asked me,**

"**Have you met anyone that you like in Palm Beach?" his smile started to come across his face. And I replied**

"**I have my eye on one person that seems to be the only nice person in this city… and I'm sitting right next to him, how about you, you like anyone?" I spread a grin across my face as I leaned against him; all I could here for a moment was the rain outside, and our heartbeats. Then he said whilst having the biggest smile ever**

"**I have my eye on one particular girl and she's right here."**

**Then he took my face into his hands and started to lean in to kiss me but then a low rumbling sound disrupted us. I got to my feet quickly and stuck my head outside just to see an ogre looking quite angry. Oh no well now matt's going to run away.**

"**What is it Alisha, what is it?" is all I can hear matt saying. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

**My face was horror struck but we had no hope of escaping. **

"**Matt can I ask you something?" it came out so quickly I almost babbled.**

"**Yes anything." He said with anxiety**

"**Would you judge something before having an explanation?" I said with haste**

"**Why would you ask that but no I would always wait for an explanation now what is this about?" **

"**Matt do not judge the world you live in because there is another world within your world and that is my world a world of danger and monsters so please I really like you and you obviously really like me, so please do not judge me or what I am." Then I left him there looking confused as I spread out my wings and flittered out to meet the ogre. **

**Matt came out with me as if there was a bright sign saying come with me.**

"**Matt get back inside!" I half cautioned and half screamed.**

"**I'm not leaving you to take all the risks!" He screamed back.**

**Then I went to battle, matt seemed amazed of my power. He kept his word about waiting for explanations. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice the ogre about to attack. I ducked. Now I'm trying to scramble to my feet but failed every time. I saw the ogre's gigantic fist come down at a rapid speed; I was too shocked to notice it was going to smash my leg. I was too late to move and I screamed out in pain as its fist smashed my leg. Then I heard matt screaming. This was not good the ogre turned around to face in matt's direction. The ogre started to move towards matt. But I had to try to fight. I got on my good leg and I hit it with my strongest power, I might be weak but a shot of water at 100 miles per hour is powerful. I screamed too matt saying**

"**Run matt Run!" then I remember fuzzy images of the ogre falling and matt throwing fire? I must be imagining then the images faded.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

**I woke up to two people's voices, one was matt's the other could have been his dad's. My eyes fluttered my leg was hurting, I must have broke it. Then when my vision altered I saw matt kneeling next to the sofa I was resting on. **

"**Hello sleepy head" he said in his irresistible soft voice.**

"**What…who…did you…?" I couldn't find the words to say and then he put his finger lightly on my lips.**

"**Hush my little fairy." He said in his soft voice. Suddenly shocked I asked**

"**You saw?" **

"**Yes and guess what I am a pixie, I am magic like you!" he said with enthusiasm. Well at least I know that he understands.**

"**Aw that's amazing matt, so what happened?" then he got into a sitting position. **

"**Well you were out there fighting an ogre and then you screamed I looked and the ogre had brought his fist down on your leg the brought anger to every part of my body so I ran out and I threw fire. At first I didn't believe it; but then I saw the ogre and the pain in your screams. Then when the ogre fell I carried you here and told my dad that you got hit by a car and we can't move you. So he called your mum and told her. Then you have been asleep for 1 day. That's everything." **

"**Wow" is all I could say. Then the horror struck me… what if someone saw! **

"**Umm matt, did anyone see?" I was anxious he could see.**

"**No but the police have moved there search to here for the supernat …" then horror struck his face. Then he started to get teary eyed.**

"**Aw matt please we have to be strong, and careful."**

"**We have to be especially careful around Skye; her whole family is part of the law enforcement." **

**Then we smiled at each other then had our first kiss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

**If there is one thing I hate it would be Mondays, but matt makes it all better. I just hope I done run past Skye…**

**Its lunchtime and I have had no trouble whatsoever, which is an improvement. Though I have had a few scowls from Skye my day has been amazing and now I'm off to lunch with matt.**

**I'm lost in a crowd and being shoved into a supply closet this can't be good. I can her Skye snickering behind me.**

**She has her imbeciles pinning me down on the floor whilst she is forcing a lighter towards my neck. Then she says furiously**

"**I warned you freak now you are going to pay!" **

"**What do you want to know?" I screeched as she burned me.**

"**Your secret, freak! I will take you to my dad and you can explain to him!" I screamed again as the second burn stayed for longer. Then I thought should I? Unless I want to be burned I have to…**

"**Fine, stop burning me and I'll tell you!" I screeched for a third time as the last burn hit my collar bone. But she couldn't resist could she? She just loves hearing my pain so she burnt me again in the same place. I screamed as loud as possible but I know it wouldn't be enough.**

**Skye dragged me up a hill, out of school then through the woods. And finally I got to meet her dad. He looked scary. Just as pale as Skye, same colour eyes, same colour hair. I greeted him with a polite tone saying**

"**Hello officer charley." Then he just glared at me. He lent in staring me in the eyes and said**

"**So my little angel says you have secrets to do with the search for the supernatural child. Is it true?" 'His little angel' is a lie I wanted to say but that would just get him infuriated. **

"**No. I know nothing of the supernatural child case." I said simply. But he didn't believe me. Then he noticed my burns on my neck, he started to chuckle and turned to Skye. Then he said to Skye **

"**My little angel would you like to get the secrets out of this piece of scum?" **

"**My pleasure daddy!" then she turned to me with her lighter blazing and an evil grin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

**I was tortured for about half an hour. I have with over 50 burns over my neck and face .at least Skye had a good time. I wish I had my phone so I could call matt…**

"**Right creep you tell my father what he wants to know or I will run this flame over your eye!" I felt the panic ran through me.**

**The officer looked pleased of his daughter. The officer was like a mountain, tall and intimidating, I see where Skye gets her attitude and looks from.**

"**Ok officer what do you want to know?" I said smoothly without showing nerve.**

"**I want to know everything you know about the supernat….." he stopped mid sentence and smiled. Then he spoke into his walkie-talkie quickly. **

"**What am I free now or something?" I was curious.**

"**Oh no you are not because you- supernatural child - have to be exterminated as you are a nuisance to humanity."**

**I was suddenly terrified; how did he know? I would never see my mum or matt again. I started to fight against Skye's imbeciles but they are too strong and they pinned me up against the floor wrenching both my arms behind me.**

**I screamed and screamed until my voice ran out and when the imbeciles started to threaten to gag me. So I sat in silence in wait of my death. My unknown death. When I don't even get to see my mother… or matt. I guess Skye's dreams will come true; she probably will go out with matt… by force probably.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

**I am surrounded by numerous policemen with guns. Skye, evil, evil, Skye has forced matt to watch me die. I just want to scream out to Skye and tell her how evil she is. I want to scream out to matt and tell him how much I love him; but I know I shouldn't. Matt was begging the police to let us go but officer charley insisted I was exterminated.**

**At a young age I am staring death in the face. Guns pointed at me. I have been running of my life. I might as well surrender. Even though I am completely innocent I am still sentenced to death by those who do not understand. By those who think I am beautiful yet dangerous. I am not a danger to anyone unless they are a danger to me. I have been an outcast all my life. I made myself that. **

**Anyone would want to be my friend but it's… risky to get too involved with me. My world. My life. It's a world where you have to stand up for yourself. My kind are pretty much indestructible if we play our cards right. But right now I feel human enough not to be foolish and react to the guns. I just hope I survive this night. One of the guns is less than 5 feet away and pointing straight at my heart. The man pulls the trigger, and then I scream as the bullet speeds towards me. Screaming is a normal human reaction. But I knew I was more than a normal human. I am strong. I hold my head high as the bullet is edging closer towards my heart.**

**Matt was screaming for me to run but I looked at him and I shook my head; I knew I could survive this. I will survive for the love I feel for my mum and matt. **

**The bullet penetrated my skin and I felt it hit my heart. Matt screamed and fell to his knees. But I have not died. The bullet ricochets from my skin; and matt stares at me in disbelief. **

**A wide grin forms across my face. While I start to struggle against the grip of the imbeciles. I succeed, and I grab matt and I flitter away while I watch the angry faces of the charley family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

**Matt was in so much shock he didn't speak for a while. I was shocked too.**

"**Wow Alisha you saved my life let alone your own but I'm so sorry I didn't watch out for you." He went into hug me. I felt so safe in his embrace.**

"**No I have just endangered our lives I have to go." I was hypnotised by the words I just said.**

"**What are you talking about Alisha?" matt said softly then he shook me.**

"**Matt there is more troubles in the world other than the charley's but we can't handle them all." I said desperately**

"**Yes we can. Together." He done my smile then pulled me towards him and he kissed me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

**I walk anxiously through the door and say **

"**Mum are you there?" no reply **

"**Mum I have someone who wants to meet you." Matt put one of this hands on my shoulder and sooths my by humming my favourite song. I look around a bit and then I found out the worst news ever, I take a note that I have just read. I screamed then darted upstairs to pack my things. Matt followed me curious. **

"**What is it sweetie?" I couldn't find the words to say but I came through in the end and I showed him the note that said.**

* * *

><p><strong>"We dropped by, and you wasn't in. we want revenge miss Whitmore. We know where you live and you can't run forever. Do not choose to anger us.<strong>

**Witches of California."**

* * *

><p><strong>I am horror-struck what can I do now… matt doesn't understand so I can either leave, or fight alone.<strong>


End file.
